


Fierce

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lita comes to Ivory's rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce

Ivory had always known Lita was fierce, she acknowledged it. She could hardly pretend like the woman wasn't amazing. She took hits that most women would have found painful, she was capable of throwing herself around easily. All the same she only learnt just how fierce Lita was when she had finally come out, fully out. People had been a little surprised, most of the women had been supportive and most of the men had been... surprised. None of them had taken it badly. The trouble started after the show, when she was headed for the hotel they were staying in. 

She had been surrounded by people who had attended the show. None of them had been happy. Lita had turned in the doorway of the hotel, then made her way back, standing up for Ivory, they both had to fight and duck fists, Lita had said nothing, simply snarling. Once the group had diversified and left Lita had glanced over at her, smirking slightly. 

"Always fun to fuck people up..."


End file.
